Dire Miralis
Dire Miralis is an Elder Dragon that debuted in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. It is first glimpsed at the end of the game's opening cinematic, and is later fought in an Urgent Guild Hall Quest to gain access to HR8. Dire Miralis is unique; it can shoot fireballs out of its highly specialized wing plates, which fly into the air and land explosively around the area. Dire Miralis can also be fought both on land and underwater, frequently changing between the two. In-Game Description }} Notes *Slaying the Dire Miralis is the urgent quest at HR7 to gain access to HR8 quests. *If enough damage is dealt to one of it's legs (preferably while on land), it will fall down, leaving its chest very exposed for hunters to exploit. *The glowing parts on its body signify weak points. One is located at the base of the tail, right behind the hind legs. Another three are on his chest and shoulders. The whole length of his stomach is also a weak point. With Dire Miralis being so massive, they can only be reached in water, with Ballistae, or when it falls over. They can also be hit when its on all fours on land, but it is risky. The safest opening to strike its chest is when it falls down. *All of the glowing weakspots (except for the stomach), plus both "wings" and its head can be broken, causing the respective body parts to stop glowing. The chest and stomach take damage separately. *The base camp in the Tainted Sea can only be reached by using a Farcaster or fainting. It contains the usual items of First Aid Meds, Rations, Mini Whetstones, some bowgun ammo, Power Coatings and 20 Ballista Ammo for the two Ballistae in the fighting area. *Near the back of the area, there is a gathering spot where First Aid Meds, EZ Max Potions, and EZ Large Barrel Bombs can be gathered. *At the very start of the quest, fireballs will fall all around the hunter; take caution by dodging the glowing areas where they will land. *Two Ballistae are located in the area, aiding the hunters in fighting Dire Miralis. There are also three gathering points for Ballista Ammo, each containing 5. **There are two Dragonators located in the area, both inside ruined ships. One is close to the water and the other one is in the water near the end of the area, far from the first one. They charge up separately after activated. *Its attacks include firing fireballs from its wing plates, swiping its long tail across the floor, shooting one or two (rage mode only) fireballs from his mouth at a specific target, a charge similar to Fatalis ' Snap n' Drag, and a charged-up fireball that it shoots in front of itself, causing a massive explosion. It also has a very powerful attack in which it simply falls on top of hunters in a massive body slam. Just getting scratched by his legs as he moves will cause minor damage. *Throughout the battle, Dire Miralis will generate fireballs and output them through its wing plates, at which point they fall down to the ground. Just being near can cause significant damage if one is not careful. During rage mode, Dire Miralis will summon meteors to rain down from the sky with its roars, making it even more dangerous to stay close. *Dire Miralis has two kinds of attack positions, one is on fours, the other is when standing. When standing, the only weak points that are vulnerable to attack from Blademasters are the stomach and the cores behind its legs. During this state if it uses a body slam, it will switch to all fours. When on fours, close quarter attacks are not recommended even if the chest is vulnerable in this state because of the often used snap and drag, Ballistae are recommended. When it charges up and launches the super fireball, the recoil will push it upward and switch it back to standing form. *When Dire Miralis's health drops to around half, it enters an "Armor Mode", where its skin becomes harder, causing even purple sharpness melee weapons to bounce off anything that is not a weak point and dealing only a fraction of the usual damage. Its glowing weak points still remain vulnerable in this state. Even if a weak point had previously been broken, that spot will still be soft enough to avoid bouncing and is another option for blademasters if they can't reach its other weak points. *Dire Miralis will again exit armor mode when the chest is broken or near death. When enraged, the glow of the markings on Dire Miralis's body intensifies and its claws take an incandescent look. *Dire Miralis has 5 openings on its body which spew out fireballs. Two on its wings, two on its head, and one on its tail. *Dire Miralis is currently the only Elder Dragon to be fought both on land and in water. Dire Miralis's battle stance on land (standing tall on his hind legs) is similar to the Fatalis, and it has more common features with White Fatalis than the other two Fatalis species. *Dire Miralis yields nine carves similarly to the three Fatalis dragons from previous Monster Hunter games. These are spread to separate carving points across its body so one has to move around to get all carves. Without Speed Gathering activated, hunters run the risk of not obtaining all nine carves (although it is possible to do). *Dire Miralis was the last monster in MH3U to have its localized name revealed. *Apparently the fireball dropping from the wings can be temporarily disabled by dealing enough damage to them, which causes the wings to lose their gleams. They light up again a few moment after. *It's easier to attack its chest and arms in water. On land it can hit criticals making it very dangerous to be in front of it. It is better to attack its chest once it has been stunned and falls down. *In order to stop Dire Miralis's wings from spewing magma during it's attacks, wound his wings and then his arms. **Another way to dealing damage to disable the wing plate is to repeatedly attack its arm, but it will activate again after enraging it. *Dire Miralis' tail swipe can also be performed under water, if you're attacking its glowing part near the leg. *Dire Miralis is one of the only 7 Elder Dragons (the others being Yama Tsukami, Alatreon, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Rukodiora, Amatsumagatsuchi and Kirin) that will not flee and end the quest when enough damage has been dealt to it. Gallery Want to see more? Check out 'Dire Miralis Photo Gallery'' IMG 0404 convert 20120301205256-1-.jpg IMG 0405 convert 20120301205601-1-.jpg Lastboss.jpg Image:New MH3G Final Boss.PNG 2012-08-27-10-57-02_deco.png|Dire Miralis male gunner Videos Want to see more? Check out 'Dire Miralis Videos'' Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons